


On Perseverance and Cowardice

by Fumm95



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Isabelle does not approve of Ethan's life choices, Poor Life Choices, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: Another take on what happens the night Isabelle visits Ethan's apartment to ask for his help.





	On Perseverance and Cowardice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, we finally got the option to fuck the attending and they did it in the one way that makes me not want to take it. On the other hand, I wasn’t a HUGE fan of how they addressed things in the non-diamond option, so instead I just wrote my own version, as I do.
> 
> I REFUSE TO ENCOURAGE HIS SELF-DESTRUCTIVE THOUGHT PROCESS.

With his hands wrapped around hers, gently pinning them in place, Ethan was so close, eyes alight with that mix of pain and longing that had long since become familiar, and it would be easy—so very easy—to stretch up, to close the distance between them, to kiss him like she had been wanting, like they both had been wanting, like she had thought about doing, time and time again, since that night in Miami. To kiss him and hold him and give in, _give up_ …

A sudden surge of anger flooded her veins and, without thinking, she tugged her hands out of his grip, crossed her arms over her chest. “No.”

For a moment, he didn’t seem to register her voice and then he backed away, something resembling hurt flitting across the confusion that painted his face before it all disappeared under an impassive mask. “I… see. I apologize.”

Somehow, his simple, mindless, acceptance only increased her ire; she narrowed her eyes, pulse pounding in her ears. “Do you truly see? Or are you just giving up again?”

He looked as though she had slapped him, but she could hardly find it in herself to care. “Because you know that’s not how medicine works. We can’t give up so easily just because something seems impossible.”

“But there is _nothing_ I can do about your hearing, no matter how much I would like to! Do you think I wish to see you lose?”

She cut her hand through the air, so sharply that he flinched. “I’m not talking about that!” Body shaking, she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly through her nose. “This is about you. You’re the one who told me that fighting the inevitable is our job description.”

“I told you, I’m not your mentor.” For a second, Ethan looked half-mad, eyes glinting with some strange emotion she couldn’t place. “I should never have—”

“Bullshit.” In the sudden silence, she took a step forward with such intensity that he retreated in equal measure. “You were and are. You pushed me to be better and taught me everything about how to help those who need it.”

“And I still couldn’t do a fucking thing for the three people I actually give a damn about!”

“And that’s life!” She took another step toward him and though she glared up at him, he almost seemed to shrink before her towering fury. “You’re a doctor, not a god, no matter how much you might sometimes have felt like one in the past. You can’t help everyone. But that doesn’t mean you can or should stop trying.”

He was once again so close that if she reached out, she might be able to grab him, to reach out and kiss him. Instead, she shook her head, irritation warring with sympathy in her heart.

“Isabelle…” When he only trailed off, blinking at her with that infernal expression of defeat in his eyes, frustration won and she turned away, crossing the room in silence.

Pulling his front door open, she paused. “And whatever you might think you see, you still don’t understand anything. I had no intention of encouraging your destructive behavior because I care about you but it seems I’m too late for that. Perhaps you’re right after all. I never took Dr. Ethan Ramsey for such a coward.” She drew another deep breath, turning to glare at him over her shoulder. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go figure out a way to keep my job. Because someone taught me not to give up.”

Before he could reply, she stepped out and let the door slam shut behind her.


End file.
